Hindsight
by Rose Beloved
Summary: A series of oneshots between Jack Spicer and OC, Ruji. Swearing, suggestive themes, may bump to M later.
1. Hello! (Introduction)

_**Hello readers! Welcome to my series of one shot stories between Jack Spicer and my OC, Ruji!**_

 _ **I have a full story in mind, but I'm just ITCHING to get these scenes out in writing. I'm not sure exactly where I want them, so it doesn't hurt to start out small right?**_

 _ **I go way back with this OC, and I'm super pumped to start writing and drawing about her again.**_

 _ **QUICK DISCLAIMER then you can enjoy the stories!**_

 _ **I DO NOT own nor am I affiliated with Xiaolin Showdown. This is a work of fiction of which I will not be making any money off of nor do I have claim to! All rights belong to the show's creator!**_

 _ **These stories may be short depending on what I want to do with them. These are more to satisfy my writing itch, but I love when others can view my work and ideas.**_

 _ **The stories start in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy them!**_


	2. The Mansion Party

Jack winced a bit as he adjusted his tie in his full-body mirror. He slid the knot up close to his neck and examined himself. While he did feel quite dashing in his three piece suit, he also felt nervous about the plan that his two-tone haired assistant had concocted to get a shen-gong-wu.

This evening, their target of choice was an iridescent, beautiful pearl, it had seemed. The object in question is able to cause near instant zen upon touching it, and has been able to calm the wildest of rages throughout it's life on Earth. Many monks had sought after it, convinced that it would quicken their journey to total Enlightenment.

Such a power is the main reason Wuya had ushered Jack and his assistant to ascertain the artifact as quickly as they could before the Xiaolin Monks could lay a hair before it. She was convinced that if they had such a trinket, it would enable them to unlock the recesses of their minds and become more powerful than they already were. As a result, a brilliant plan was hatched from the mind of a certain young lady, one that Wuya deemed 'the plan to end Jack's failures of plans,' and one that made Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, more and more anxious as the clock ticked by.

The red-headed teenager shuddered a sigh and straightened out one last time. A quick glance at the clock reminded him that he and his assistant should depart before the artifact's showing at the Museum got too crowded. He turned his head to the stairs that lead up to the room she was dressing in and gave a shout.

"Ruji!" he bellowed at the stairs in an attempt to sound bossy, "hurry up! We're never going to get that shen gong wu if you keep taking your sweet time!"

Jack's remark was met with a rude reply, as an abrasive voice bellowed back with equal, real bossiness. "HOLD THE FUCK ON!" she shouted, "I'll be down in a minute!"

Jack pursed his lips, an annoyed expression painted his face. He slipped on his polished black shoes and leaned by the vestibule of his mansion door, arms crossed and eyes glued to the staircase as he waited for his assistant to finish her preparation. "I really wish she'd stop yelling," he mumbled quietly to himself.

His quiet complaints were met with a pair of pale, lilac colored eyes, the sharpness of which was made only worse by the winged eyeliner painted on them. Jack's own eyes widened themselves when Ruji descended. He wasn't quite sure what he expected when she had gone to the upstairs room to get dressed, but it certainly blew whatever expectations he had out of the water.

Ruji had tied her hair back into a tight bun, just a few pieces of her long and fine auburn hair had stuck out like small feathers from the up-do. Her pink dyed bangs were pinned to one side, as small sections of the framed her dark face.

She had chosen one of the dresses from Jack's mother's closet, an old one his mother was no longer able to fit into. A slick of silk, black as oil, painted the frame and curves of her body, stopping above her breasts and slit up the side where her right thigh ended and her hip began. White gloves adorned her arms, and red stilettos completed her look.

Jack stifled a gulp, he hadn't realized he was standing there nearly gawking at her. She had always shown off a bit of her midsection with her usual outfit, but the way her outfit had shown off her figure made him feel as though he was seeing her nude.

The dark skinned girl winced a little bit and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, are we going now?" she asked, she hoped that would break him out of his hormone induced glaring.

Jack turned away from her quickly and cleared his throat in an attempt to save himself some face. He was a bit embarrassed that he was just ogling his assistant with such lusty intentions, but nevertheless he could not forget the mission at hand. He pulled the keys to his aircraft from his pocket and used the remote to park it in front of the mansion door. "After you, madame." he declared jokingly.

As Ruji passed him on the way out to the vehicle, she touched a finger a tad too pointedly to his chest and glared her icy eyes into his. "Remember," she said in a tone a bit too sinister, "eyes on the prize."

With that, the two teenagers entered the vehicle and took flight to the Museum, ready to procure the shengongwu. They would be sure, by the end of the night, the Lucidity Jewel would be theirs.

It was about 9 PM when the duo had arrived. Jack had made sure to park his aircraft relatively close to the museum in case they needed to make a quick escape. He wasn't too worried about needing to make such a move, but Ruji had insisted that it would be a wise idea. Even with the powers she had as a Dragon of Darkness, she wasn't too sure what they would encounter with such a valuable artifact in a public place.

The duo had made their way inside the massive Museum. The architecture inside was reminiscent of a catholic temple, the ceilings as high as a cathedral and the walls littered with medieval paintings. A colorful, colossal mural adorned the worldly ceiling. Columns were evenly spaced throughout the massive building, and they were as white as the marble floors and walls. The design of the place was enough to blind nearly anyone.

Music and chatter blared through the venue. Many people crowded the room, all dressed like billionaires and eccentric entrepreneurs. Ruji and Jack felt a bit out of place, their wild hair colors and dark demeanors had made them stand out just a bit. The icy eyed girl scanned the room, in hopes she would see the Lucidity Jewel. The sooner she could find it, the sooner she could plan a route.

Jack looked around himself, and did his best not to look conspicuous. While his wild hair garnered a bit of attention from older folk, he managed to blend in fairly well. He caught a sparkle out of the corner of his eye and turned toward the center of the venue. Surely enough, the artifact he sought after was place atop a pedestal, cased in glass. A rather fat man stood beside is and answered questions to people who had asked. Jack assumed he must have owned the trinket.

Ruji's attention was drawn away as she felt a grip on her arm tighten. Her head snapped from the food on the table ahead of her back to Jack, as he had grabbed onto her and tugged her to get her attention.

"What? Did you find it?" she asked as she attempted to look where he was looking.

"There," he pointed discreetly to the center of the room where the jewel rested. He glanced at her and watched her eyes dart around. She was formulating a plan of attack. "How do you wanna do this?" he asked her.

Ruji was silent for a moment before she noticed a darkish area under two of the columns to the right of the room. "We'll go around back," she said as she began to lead him to her destination, "if I can get into the shadows, I can launch a coil into that display case without anyone seeing," she mimicked shooting a gun with her fingers. "Bam, it unlatches the case, I wrangle the jewel, then we book it."

Jack looked at her with a bit of skepticism. How could she possibly be carrying any of her gear with her with that skin tight dress on? Surely the bumps of a knife or the cord of her grappling coil could be seen… He scowled at her a little. "Good idea, but you left your gear at home?"

Ruji raised an eyebrow at him and glanced her eyes downward toward her right leg. She exposed it toward him and lifted the upper part of the fabric. Jack's face turned the brightest shade of red before Ruji huffed in annoyance and pointed at the black garter on her thigh. "Hidden straps, a-duh." she scoffed.

The duo began their move over to the darkened columns when Ruji noticed something that could be a mild hitch in their plans. Her coil idea was brilliant, however, there were far too many people. Halfway to the columns, she stopped. Jack bumped into her back.

"Hey, what gives?" he whispered loudly. Ruji was quiet for a moment before she turned to reply.

"There are too many people," she stated, "if I try something now, everyone's going to panic, and we may be caught."

She pursed her lips for a moment and crossed her arms. "There's wine, stressed adults, and it's only nine…" she began to put a few pieces together, "if we wait a bit and blend in with the crowd, it will weed out by eleven.

By then, most of the people will have gone home, and the rest will have alcohol in their systems. The only people who will really be focusing will be the curator," she glanced to the fat man by the jewel, "and a couple of guards."

Jack didn't like the idea of waiting. He wanted to get the shengongwu now and go home before the Monks showed up to claim it. He was even more worried that they would just show up and ask for it from the curator and that he would just give it to them. He panicked a little bit internally.

"What if we lose our chance?" he asked worriedly. Ruji grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Trust me," she replied, "if I do anything now, we could attract more attention than we want to. There are some powerful rich people here that could get our asses in hot water for this if we're caught."

Jack felt that he really had no choice. They would have to wait for the right time to strike, much to his chagrin.

It had only been about half an hour, and Jack was incredibly antsy. A few of his parent's business partners had attended the showing and struck up conversation with him about his potential future, what he would do for a profession, etc. Him and Ruji had separated for the time being, leaving the poor red head to fend for himself. She had retrieved him some water, as he had refused the wine since he would have to fly later, then had gone back to the barrel by the food table to get herself a glass.

Not only was he feeling out of place and out of sorts, he felt as if the night were dragging on. Parties like this were not his thing. Jack preferred his alone time in his lab, building and inventing, and being solitary. He didn't enjoy crowded gatherings and anxiety inducing events like this. The fact that he couldn't do things his way this time was bothering him immensely. He scowled as he took a sip of his water and mumbled to himself about his bossy assistant, Ms. Ruji.

While normally he's mildly annoyed by her abrasive and unruly demeanor, he had to admit that since he hired her, her mechanical prowess came in quite handily in his laboratory. Her alterations to his Jackbots had improved their build and endurance, and had allowed them to take more hits than usual. He had given her her own little space in his lab to work on her own improvements and inventions, and was pleased with her work. Having her be a Dragon of Darkness had come in handy as well. On top of that, it crossed it mind, he was beginning to notice that she wasn't half bad looking. In fact, he could almost admit that she was downright—

"JACK SPICER!" a voice bellowed. The loud shout broke the boy out of his thoughts, he jumped and nearly spilled his glass. He recognized the sound, almost like nails on a chalkboard to him. A pair of blue eyes and green eyes glared at him accusingly.

"Good evening, Xiaolin _dorks_ ," Jack hissed at Raimundo and Kimiko, the two that stood before him. He stood up straight and swirled his drink. "Where are your other two pals? Taking the day off?" he asked with a chuckle.

Raimundo frowned at him and crossed his arms. "Cut the small talk," he retorted, "we know why you're really here. You're after the Lucidity Jewel." Raimundo took on a cocky tone, "I hate to burst your bubble, but we'll be taking it back to the temple with us."

Jack's grip on his glass tightened a bit. Raimundo's attitude had always annoyed him, and Kimiko backing him up never helped one bit. Before Jack could make a comeback, his assistant had made her way back over during the banter and took note of the new people before her. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, she coyly slid an arm around Jack's waist and moved closely to him, her half-glass of wine in her free hand.

"I brought you another drink, Jack," she said in the most sultry tone she could muster, "who are your friends?"

Jack's face reddened a bit at Ruji's sudden closeness. The fact that her arm was now around his waist and that her cheek was nearly touching his so quickly flustered him inside. She scanned Raimundo and Kimiko quickly and smiled slyly at them. Kimiko's blue eyes squinted with a hint of jealousy as she glanced at Raimundo, who was very blatantly ogling the dark-skinned girl's racy attire. Ruji giggled lowly and introduced herself.

"Don't worry," she cooed, as she slid her arm up Jack's waist, his neck, and rested it gently on his cheek. She could feel how hot Jack's face was turning. Her sharp gaze turned to the two monks. "We aren't here to cause trouble. Our little date is to have fun. Right, Jackie?"

Raimundo's stunned gawking turned to a face stricken with laughter, as if he's just heard the worst pun in the world. He snorted out a laugh at the two of them. "Yeah, okay," he chucked, "as if _Spicer_ could get any. How much did you pay her!?" Kimiko elbowed Raimundo lightly, but chuckled herself.

Jack felt himself feeling frustrated, being the butt of Raimundo's joke. He was Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius! He could get any girl he wanted with his smarts, charm, and devilish good looks… right? He felt a hot breath on his neck, and broke out of his turmoil. Ruji had herself tucked by his side, and glared at the two of them. She had to be as convincing as possible if they were going to get rid of those pesky monks.

"Your friends aren't very polite," she stated, and winced at the Brazilian troublemaker. Rai locked eyes with her and felt a twinge of fear. Something about Ruji was scaring him a bit. She put her hands on her hips and looked over Jack expectantly.

"Okay, if you guys really are here for a nice _'little date,'_ " Kimiko said, "'Jackie,' why don't you show _your girl_ here a good night instead of standing around like a weirdo?"

Jack was onto her little challenge, and bit his lip out of nervousness. In the corner of his eye, some of the couples attending were dancing to the classical playing over the speakers. Kimiko had suggested he do the same with 'his girl.'

He looked over to Ruji for a suggestion, but she seemed to be a little more nervous about Kimiko's challenge than Jack. He glanced over her quickly and noticed she was blushing quite heavily. He couldn't help but realize he was distantly staring down her dress. The height different between the two of them almost made it too easy to sneak a stare. It wasn't down her garment he was looking though. He was looking her over completely, and feeling that she was becoming a little more nervous as the seconds passed.

Ruji looked up at him and stiffened a bit. She knew where this could go. It didn't help her at all that she had a glass or two of wine earlier. She knew that bitter juice would make her blurt out stupid things, stupid things like things she wasn't ready to admit quite yet, not so soon.

Her jaw tightened up and her body language visibly changed. "Alright then," she said, and brazenly grabbed Jack's wrist to lead him to the center of the venue. At least it was closer to the Lucidity Jewel. She could just barely hear Raimundo mumble something condescending as she walked away with her 'date.'

The duo approached the center, and a few people moved to give them some room. The crowded venue made it a little difficult to move around, but the center where the band and dancers were was a little more spaced out. Ruji and Jack could feel eyes on them, their unusual dress and demeanor garnering attention in all the wrong ways, and now, at the extremely wrong time.

They stood a foot apart from each other and stared nervously at the floor. It felt like several minutes had passed before one of them spoke up. Ruji lifted her head and whispered harshly to Jack. "Put your arm around my waist and take my left hand," she said to him. Jack's lips tightened and his head snapped up to her, a tinge of pink stained his cheeks. "We need to milk this to Hell or we aren't getting that Wu. Remember. The. Mission."

Jack's heart thumped hardly for a second as he tried to put the goal of the night into perspective. It was a little past 10PM now, and most of the crowd had cleared out. The duo was out in the open with all eyes on them. If anything could be as nerve-wracking as this, it would have to be another one of this happening alongside it.

The red-headed boy did his best to ignore the eyes of the other patrons and reached a hand to Ruji's. He gently grasped it and held it to him as he wrapped an arm around her slender waist. The thin silk of her dress felt almost as if it were skin. If Jack had closed his eyes he would have been convinced he was touching her bare back. Ruji felt her heart give a thump as he pulled her a bit closer, now just inches apart. She kept her gaze fast on him, determined not to break her concentration.

By the dark columns where the pair had met the monks, Raimundo and Kimiko watched intently. They could almost see the tension between the odd duo like a thick mist, it was like they could just choke on the pheromones. Raimundo scowled and mocked a vomiting sound. "Jeez Kimi," he joked, "you might have actually just set Spicer up with a hottie by accident." Kimiko was not amused by his statement.

The odd pair of teenagers quickly fell into rhythm with the rest of the dancing couples and began to waltz with them. They made sure to keep pace with the line and keep in sync. Jack was surprised, he was keeping up fairly well for having only waltzed a few times at his parents big parties. He was impressed with Ruji for following so well with the height of her heels, although she was in a bit of pain from her shoe choice.

As the music went on, Jack felt the world around him fade away slowly. He kept his gaze locked into Ruji's, careful not to break his or her concentration, and was letting himself fall into something he wasn't quite sure of. While he spun with her in dizzy circles to this slowly fading world around him, his thoughts about her and how she looked, how she acted and everything she would do were taking over. He was only hoping it wasn't because he was looking into her eyes that this was happening, he could only hope it wasn't part of her powers over Darkness doing this to him.

No, it couldn't be, he thought as the sounds around him became quieter and quieter. Her eyes were so strange, stranger than other eyes he's looked into. Jack's gazed into dark brown, blue, even hazel eyes before, for a time, but never something as strange and enchanting as…

"What?" Ruji asked him suddenly, baffled by his sudden statement.

"Lilac," he repeated, sounding entranced, "your eyes remind me of lilacs. They're so pale and purple and different."

Ruji was quiet for a moment, heat rushed into her cheeks. Had Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius just complimented her? She looked away hurriedly, hoping for something else to look at, but her gaze made it back to Jack's. "I… uh, I mean…" she stuttered a response, Jack's statement had caught her completely off guard.

"I don't think I've mentioned it before, but," Jack continued, his voice sounding almost dreamlike, "you've really helped me out a lot since you came around." Ruji looked up at him and swallowed hard, her heart thumped once more and she became cold. She could have started sweating right there, and oh boy she felt like a nervous little nerd.

"With the Jackbots and the lab, you've even gotten some of my shengongwu back," he began to blurt out, almost mindlessly to Ruji, "and the ruins, we jumped out of a window in the mountains and I was sure we were going to die, but your quick thinking saved both of us!"

Jack continued speaking, not noticing how wide-eyed Ruji was becoming. She chimed in quickly, "th-that was a fluke, we lost the Wu to the lava, and we could have died—"

"That day when I saw you training your powers, you were incredible. If it hadn't been you coming around, those Xiaolin dorks would have ruined everything." Jack cut her off, his statement leaving her speechless with a small, barely audible 'oh' coming from her throat.

"You think I'm…cool?" she said softly. She couldn't tell if her dizziness was from her wine or from the dancing.

"I think you're pretty amazing." he replied, his voice a low and soft rumble.

Ruji knew for sure it was neither. The duo had stopped dancing moments ago, but her world was still spinning. She really didn't want to do this now, this was not the right time to talk about her little crush, but maybe she had no choice…

Her thoughts were interrupted when her name was called softly, a hot breath graces her cheeks. She gasped a reply, coming back to earth for a moment, only to find that the gap between her and Jack was steadily closing. Her heart beat was quickening and her skin became cold, her face felt flush with heat as Jack's breath was so tantalizingly close to her she could practically breathe his air. She shivered as his skin was just barely touching hers and his grip on her small hand softened, his thumb ran lightly over her fingers. Her words escaped her throat like a hiccup into his ear. "Jack," she whispered, he had inched his lips closer to hers, both teenagers feeling drunk with pheromones and lost in their moment, "I want you to know that I really, really, like—"

Just in that moment, the lights had gone out, and the venue went dark. The sudden change startled Jack and Ruji back into reality. They pulled away from each other quickly, their eyes darted around. Ruji activated her power and held her hands out in front of her in an attempt to sense changes in the room. Immediately, she felt the Xiaolin monks who taunted her and Jack earlier go into action. She cursed under her breath and unsheathed her lock pick. "Come on, Jack," she hissed, "we need to get the Jewel while the lights are out."

As Ruji and Jack made their way to the pedestal, a familiar sound echoed through the halls. The shrill pitch of a cat's wail plagued Jack's ears, and he panicked. "Katnappe!" he grunted. While it was too dark to see anything, Ruji was on her way to get the wu regardless of whomever was attempting to steal it. She hopped up on the display and stuck her pick in the lock, but was quickly greeted with a nasty pair of claws to her collar.

"I'll be taking this," purred a feminine voice as she left a small cut on Ruji's breast. The dragon of darkness growled and attempted to throw a shadowy whip at the voice, only to knock over an unknown glass object in the far corner of the venue. Katnappe laughed at Ruji's inability to keep up with her and was able to make a successful escape with the Lucidity Jewel. Not before unleashing some of her kitties on the way out to deal with the monk pests.

The emergency lights kicked on, filling the cathedral with an eerie orange light. Jack looked around frantically and spotted Ruji. He called her over and saw the scratches on her collar. "Stupid fucking cats," the lilac eyed girl hissed, "she stole the jewel!"

Jack seethed and looked up at the hole Katnappe had cut into the ceiling to use for her escape. Him and Ruji ran outside in hopes that they could hop into Jack's jet and still catch her, but she was long gone. "Damn it all!" Ruji swore as she tore off her heels and threw them to the ground, "we lost! That was a colossal waste of time!"

Jack stared off into the distance for a moment before looking back to Ruji. He frowned at her some, feeling angry for her making him wait like that. "If you had acted sooner," he hissed, "we would have the wu! But no, you wanted to wait for an opportunity!" he mocked her voice childishly, which further frustrated the already livid girl.

"Maybe," she seethed, getting uncomfortably close to him, "if you weren't making _googly eyes_ at me the whole time we were there and focused on the _mission_ , we would have succeeded before your bimbo cousin dropped in!"

Jack was too taken aback by her statement to reply, and retorted in broken stutters and arguments. The two of them bickered back and forth before they finally gave up and tried to figure out how to break the news to Wuya. Frustrated, annoyed, and tired, the oddball pair loaded up into Jack's jet, and took off for his lab. The day was done and their mission had failed, and with Katnappe working on her own, getting that Wu back and wu in the future was going to be no easy feat.


End file.
